The Duel Monster's Alphabet
by Haunted Memoirs
Summary: Getting the hang of being a Duel Monster will be harder than she thought. Kagome must learn the rules and behaviors if she ever wants to fit in! It looks like being a gaming utensil isn't as glamorous as the outfits make it out to be... At least the other Monsters were nice enough to accept her. **Characters such as Sango, Kikyou, Rin, Shippo, etc might be included. **
1. A is for Alpha

H.M.- I decided to make a series of little drabbles after doing my last one-shot on It's You. Most won't be connecting, unless mentioned otherwise. These will be written as I expand on my writing skills. Any and all information regarding other things will be listed at the bottom of this chapter.

Ratings will range from K-M, and almost always I'll have the chapter rating listed at the top of the page. If not, it is safe to assume it won't be rated anything higher that T.

Thanks for reading~ :D

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Installment I: A is for Alpha.<p>

* * *

><p>Sneaking about while skipping lessons was not a bright thing to do, Kagome deemed. She still did it though. After all, what's the worst that could happen?<p>

.

.

.

Mahado, the Dark Magician whom wore purple, was understood to be in charge of them all. As she peered around the corner, spotting Mana conversing with Mahado himself. Kagome yelped and ducked to hide behind the shed.

Tugging her white hat to cover her face, Kagome took off in a run, nearly rushing into the red Dark Magician in her fevered process. She didn't meet his quizzical expression as she pranced away, the long, white streams of cloth tumbling down around her shoulders bouncing as she continued on her way.

Finally making it to the safeness of the Magician's Library, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, snatching the irritating adornment on her head off. She was just glad she made it back before-

"Kagome."

She yelped when Mahado walked up to her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, Master?" She refused to meet his eye and she came to the realization that she no longer had her tablet. It served as the duo-purpose of her wand, having previously mastered the ability to turn it to a silver scepter with a glowing green stone at the top.

Where the hell was her tablet?!

"How many times have I told you to stay put?" Mahado narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to her.

"I-I... Uh-..." Kagome stammered in embarrassment as Mahado invaded her personal space. He snatched her chin and turned her face up to look at him.

"You will obey me." His magic singed her skin slightly, scolding her in sync with his words, "I care not how long it takes you to understand that. I will make you one way, or another."

A blush rose to color her cheeks and she nodded her submission.

"Here." Mahado dropped the tablet into her lap after moving away. "You left it in a tree and it almost fell on Mana. As funny as it was, you need to keep up with it better."

Kagome's sapphire eyes lit up and pressed the glowing stone to her chest before jumping up, setting it on the table beside where her chair was. She threw her arms around his shoulders and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you, Master!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>H.M.- Finished the first one. How was it? If you haven't guessed already, yes I am going through the 26 letters of the alphabet. I may repeat letters, just depends on how I want to do it.<em>**

**_I WILL take requests with this, as long as it has a theme. (Like N is for Nonsense, or C is for Courage, okay? It can be more than one word, too.)_**

**_Also, I need names for other Duel Monsters. I know some people call the red Dark Magician Tom, and I personally like it, too. So if you have any suggestions for the other monsters, throw them out please. You will be credited if I use one._**

_So, Review&Favorite&Follow._

_See you next time~~_


	2. A is for Attitude

H.M- Second installment is here.

Rating: Teen

**_((Disclaimer:: I don't own anything. Everything mentioned in this belongs to their rightful owners. I make no profit from these whatsoever.))_**

* * *

><p>Installment II: A is for Attitude<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome huffed, looking between Tom and Mahado. Regardless to every other matter, the two Magicians looked quite the same, save for the change of colors. She had only been in this world for a few weeks, and so far, the red Dark Magician had become one of her closest friends...<p>

Even if he was rather intimidating.

And so, as she was scooped up and placed safely in Tom's arms by Mahado, she growled and squirmed. It was completely foolish how he thought she couldn't take care of herself. It was even worse that he entrusted her to his red counterpart every time he needed to do something, like she was some precious prize he wouldn't let go of.

Mahado smirked at her pouting face before patting her head gently. "Behave, my dear."

"Bite me." Kagome muttered angrily under her breath after Mahado had vanished from sight, causing Tom to start to laugh. Confused, she sent him a glance. "What?"

"Nothing." Tom shrugged his shoulders and dropped her from his grasp. "It's just you talk big when he isn't around. Are you scared of him or something?"

Kagome growled and whipped around, letting her wild hair smack against him armor-clad chest. "Of course not, you big dolt!"

He rose an eyebrow before taking her by the arm and shoving her forward so she would start to walk. "_Suuuure_."

She shoved his hands away from her body. "I am not scared of Mahado!"

He held his hand up in submission at her fiery personality. Leave it to Mahado to tame such a flame. He could only imagine the terror their children would be when it came to temper. "I'm just saying, it sounds to me that you are. Since you never say things like that to his face."

"..." Kagome's glare did nothing to silence the male.

"Kagome-dearest, you have the right attitude, you just need to express it to who irks you... Instead of the innocent people, much like myself."

She snorted. "You? Innocent? My ass-"

"- is very nice." Tom shrugged nonchalantly, "I can stand here with you and we can play 'Finish Each Other's Sentences' all day if you'd like, but it won't do anything to help you in your situation."

When she didn't respond, Tom took a tactful step back to avoid the wand that was swung at his face.

"See, you hold too much anger because you keep it trapped up inside."

"I wish we were on a cliff so I could push you off of it, right about now, Tom. Did you know that?" Kagome glared and crossed her arms. "I am seriously this close to-"

"I'll help you!" Tom suddenly exclaimed, clenching his fist and wrapping his other her shoulder, causing her to stumble slightly.

"What's with you?" Kagome growled before yelping as Tom whisked her away.

"I care." Tom responded, a bit louder than need be, "It's one thing if you let him dominate you in bed, but you need to state your aggressive feelings with him to his face."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>H.M.- I really enjoyed experimenting with the Red DM in this. You have no idea how much I love how he turned out. Since Mahado is naturally serious, I wanted the opposite with Tom.<p>

So, you have met the playful Red Dark Magician.

Review&Favorite&Follow, please.

Until next time~~


	3. A is for Adoption

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Installment III: A is for Adoption.<p>

* * *

><p>When she had first been told by Jace, the Celtic Guardian, that she was a Duel Monster, she was extremely skeptical. She was fond of the game, of course, but only a little. Before everything happened, Souta, her younger brother, had talked about it every now and then.<p>

However, as he continued to talk to her about it, she completely ignored him in favor of wondering if she would ever see her friends and family again.

Spending her time in the Spellcaster Village, which was open to everyone, not just spellcasters, she learned that she should just accept it. So she did.

A drop of rain splashed her on the head, and she felt a furball nuzzle her cheek in response. Kagome stood up and tapped her company, a Kuriboh, on it's clawed hands.

"All right," She stood up and pulled the cuddly creature into her arms, "It's time to head back before the rain gets too bad, huh?"

Hearing the Kuriboh murmur it's response, she giggled and started on her way back. She walked for a good fifteen minutes before she came across a small child sleeping under a tree. Worried, Kagome walked towards her, shocked at the face she saw.

"Rin!" Kagome knelt down and gently picked up the small girl, waking her in the process.

"Miss Kagome!" Rin responded, equally shocked. "Er.. What are you wearing?"

"Please, if you think my outfit is silly, wait until you see some of the other people here." Kagome replied flatly, her eyes going over Rin's sudden change of cloths. No longer did she wear the yellow and orange checkered kimono.

She now wore an pink and red dress-tunic looking thing, a darker shaded red ribbon tying into a little bow. A dark orange scarf was wound loosely around her neck, and a purple curved hat, much like Mahado's, except Rin's had a red circle on the left side.

Rin's shoes were now red point-toed boots and yellow straps and heels. The outfit was complete when Kagome saw the red wand, tipped with white, a red orb on on top of that, resting in Rin's small hand.

She felt Kuriboh dig his claws into her arm slightly, silently telling her to get a move on before it started pouring. Kagome looked down at Rin, not ever seeing her that far from Sesshoumaru. It was obvious that the demon lord was not there, however, or she would have seen him already. It took her only a second to make up her mind.

"Let's go, Rin."

"Huh?" The smaller girl quickly fell into step with her. "Where are we going?"

"To my home." Kagome smiled in return. She knew Mana would have no issue at the introduction to the younger girl, and she hoped Mahado wouldn't mind too much. "I can't leave you alone out here, now can I?"

"But... I was waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin looked at the ground.

"Rin..." Kagome sighed, "We are in a different world. It'll be extremely difficult for him to find you."

Rin frowned and sniffled. "What am I going to do now, then?"

"You're going to come home with me." Kagome stood back up, scooping Rin into her arms, who reached to grab Kuriboh.

"He's so cute."

Kuriboh cooed in response and nuzzled Rin's cheek, causing her to giggle.

As Kagome started walking back home, being mindful of where she stepped and she trekked through the dense area of woods. Halfway through the walk, however, Rin caught her off guard when she asked her a question she wasn't expecting.

"Can I call you my mama?"

Kagome thought it over. It was an odd question, but it made her feel a small burst of happiness. She looked at Rin's face before slowly nodding after a moment.

"Yes, yes you may."

* * *

><p>When they arrived back to the house, just barely making it back to avoid the heavy rainfall, Kagome was met to the comforting sight of Mana sleeping in a chair and Mahado reading a book.<p>

At the sight of the small girl, cowering slightly behind Kagome, the Magician raised a brow in confusion.

She knew she had a lot to explain, but first of all, she needed to tell Mahado that they now had a daughter.

* * *

><p><em>H.M.- Yup, Rin is there and she's a Card Ejector. I love that card. c:<em>

_Review&Favorite&Follow, please._

_Until next time~ c:_


	4. A is for Attack, and Attraction

H.M. Here's the fourth installment.

Rating: T (16+ for slight Maturity warning. Nothing extreme.)

* * *

><p>Installment 4: A is for Attack, and Attraction.<p>

* * *

><p>The basic instinct for all Duel Monsters is to know exactly how to attack when your master tells you to. That means learning just what to do.<p>

For all of those who think it just naturally comes to you- it doesn't. Nope. Nadda. No way, buster. It doesn't work that way. Kagome found that out the hard way.

She cursed the man who made it like that- he was undoubtedly the most evil person existing in the current plane of time. She was rather upset, even more so because Mahado was enjoying struggles.

So, once more, she tried- a bit happy for having Mana and Tom there to cheer her on... Even as Mahado doubled over in laughter at her missing the target for the umpteenth time today.

Remind her again why she was training under this man... magician... person. Point is, it seemed that he enjoyed seeing her make a slip up instead of actually getting it.

Soon enough, Tom and Mana went on their way, Mana taking Rin with her, and Kagome slumped uselessly to the ground.

"I am such a poor excuse for a Duel Monster." She moaned miserably.

"Yes, you are. Eventually, you'll learn." Mahado readily agreed, taking several steps to stand before her. The hurt look that flashed over her face caused him to re-think his words as he knelt before her. Perhaps he hadn't worded it the best way possible... "That sounded a lot meaner than I intended," He quickly corrected himself. "I meant to say that, yes, you are, but it takes time to get used to it. You're, slowly, getting the hang of it."

Kagome sighed and poked at a flower growing from a clover patch. She felt his gaze glued to her, and she tried to hide her embarrassment. She didn't understand why he held his adoration for her. As it was, the last words that Inuyasha had said to her was "You're as useless as they come! You couldn't hit a demon, even it was three feet away from you!" Before he lashed into a sudden rant about how Kikyou was better than her.

Once more, she breathed a morose sigh.

"What troubles you, my dear?"

Kagome opened her eyes, taking instant notice of how close he had gotten to her. His right hand was pressed firmly to the ground, palm down, while his other was lazily rested against the back of her neck. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing." She waved it off. "I'm just thinking."

A frown marred Mahado's face as he pulled her into his lap. "Of what?"

Kagome sighed, resting comfortably against him. Soon enough, she told him what was troubling him. When finished, she felt his grip tighten around her and she fidgeted uncomfortably. Without warning, she was abruptly shoved to lay on her back on the ground.

"You wonder why I am attracted to you?"

The smile resting on his face both caused her unease and excitement.

"The answer is because you are you, simply put."

"Huh?"

He smiled, claiming her lips in a gentle kiss. When he broke it, his fingers traced tiny patterns along her exposed collar bone. "I love you because you are you, and because your personality and beauty are simply captivating."

A blush rose to lightly color her cheeks, and Kagome wrapped her arms around Mahado, trying her hardest to ignore the irritating armor he wore. Finally managing to do so comfortably, she pulled him down for another kiss.

Heat began to fill her core as Mahado's rather skilled fingers danced underneath her clothes and brushed against her slick entrance.

Before either of them could make another move, they were suddenly doused in freezing water. A loud scream fell from Kagome's lips as Mahado instantly searched for the culprit that had interrupted them.

"No, bad monsters." A voice scolded slightly. "You do _not_ do that in public."

"Tom!" Kagome screeched in anger when the red clad magician jumped down from the tree. "I am going to _KILL_ you!"

The only response heard was amused laughter and the sight of him quickly running away, Kagome hot on his heels.

Mahado glared at the red magician as he ran.

"Bastard."

* * *

><p>H.M.: Ah, Tom, successfully cock-blocking Mahado.<p>

I have a question for those who read this. Who would you like to see enter next? I'm open for anyone(as long as they are from IY)

Thanks for reading!

Review&Favorite&Follow, please~


	5. B is for Backing-Down

It's about time that I uploaded a new one.

This time, Kouga is introduced... Lets see what happens.

* * *

><p>B is for Backing-Down<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome huffed, narrowing her eyes in extreme irritation as she watched Mahado, once again, perform his spell perfectly.<p>

**_Perfect_**ly, meaning no mistake.

Whatsoever.

She looked back at the book, trying her best to find out where she went wrong. Her transformed vial looked nothing like his. His was a crystal clear blue color, whereas her was a dark, clouded maroon color. When finding the simple mistake, a small scowl appeared on her face.

She was never going to get it if she kept this pace up.

"I'm going for a walk." She grumbled under her breath, standing before Mahado could reject her idea. "I'll be back later, okay?"

Mahado rolled his eyes as he watched her go. He waited a few minutes before getting up and following her.

He'd be damned if she got herself in trouble.

* * *

><p>She kicked, stomped, and stormed over the light green grass coating the dense forest floor. Kagome sunk down against the base of a tall tree, a pout resting on her lips. It wasn't long into her relaxation that she felt a burst of power.<p>

An all too familiar burst of power.

She stood up in curiosity, waiting for a slight moment before her suspicions were confirmed. It wasn't five seconds later that she was pulled into a pair of tanned arms.

"Kagome!" Kouga sighed happily, "I could have sworn that I told mutt-face to protect my woman."

Kagome twitched at his "pet name" for her. How many times had she told him to stop referring to her as that? Definitely one too many times for him to keep at it. She gave a small sigh at feeling Mahado's energy coming closer.

This wouldn't end well. This wouldn't end well at all.

"Kouga-kun, please let me go." Kagome tried to get out of his grasp, only to be tugged tighter to him, "I really don't think it's wise for you to hold me. Really, it's not-"

Her warning was cut off when Kouga was knocked away from her by a flash of green light and her breath was knocked out of her when she was tugged possessively into a rumbling chest.

A hand cradled her head close and she could hear Mahado's furious growling.

He wasn't happy.

Mahado looked down at her, kissing her forehead to reassure her everything was alright, before looking up at the newcomer with a foul glare.

How dare the whelp touch what was his. Especially when Kagome _gave_ him the opportunity to wise up.

Kagome turned around, to her best ability being pressed tightly to Mahado's chest, to glance at Kouga. He was sitting and rubbing his head. His gaze snapped up to glare at Mahado.

"Oi, you bastard." He growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your hands off my woman."

Mahado's eyes darkened in distaste.

"Your woman?" He scoffed when the wolf nodded. "Actually, I believe she's mine."

And she was. The only scent tainting her own was his, marking as his for all to know.

Kagome looked back and forth between the two tense men. She had long since become accustomed to being called a possession, having Mahado refer to her as "his" everyday, nearly three times a day, if not more. However, she would not watch them fight until they couldn't move.

"Knock it off," she grumbled, pulling herself from Mahado's arms. "Kouga, I'm not yours, and you need to get that through your head before Mahado gets upset." Well, more than he already was. No doubt, she wouldn't be out of their bed until, at least, noon of the next day.

Kouga huffed, relenting in his anger at her wishes. He looked over the purple-clad man with slight appeasement.

At least he didn't loose to the damn mutt.

Kagome took Mahado's hand, motioning for Kouga to follow her. He did and fell into step beside Mahado.

A hand shoved him away and Mahado gave a smirk when Kouga fell face-first to the ground before wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

The wolf would learn his place, and he would back down.

Because so help him if he laid another hand on Kagome.

He wouldn't hesitate to kill the wolf.

* * *

><p>H.M.: Next will be Sesshoumaru. c:<p>

I don't really know if this was any good. I was trying to make it short.

Kouga looks the same as he does in Inuyasha. I just didn't feel like comparing him to a card. Let's just say he himself got made into a card.

Remember to review/favorite/follow.

Thanks~


	6. B is for Bond

H.M.: No Sesshoumaru here yet, but he'll be in the next one. Sorry for the wait~

Happy early Father's Day everybody!

*Idea for the theme of this chapter came from VirusYoukiChild, and from Father's Day.*

Please enjoy~

* * *

><p>B is for Bond.<p>

* * *

><p>A child in the Duel Monster community was a pure thing, an unusually pure creature. As they grew, they would often form into a different monster, and when they had a child the same would happen to them. Every Duel Monster had a infant stage, a child stage, a teenager stage, and a mature stage. Once they reached their maturity stage, they could pick a mate and the maternity cycle would start.<p>

Male children and female children had different stages, but for each gender in a "breed" they were the same. However, they would inherit different traits to form their own independent appearance, whether it be hair, eyes, or wardrobe.

It would be something to set them apart from the rest of the creatures.

A symbol of their unique genetic make up.

And don't even get them started on how the new card was created.

Let's just say it wasn't made by the human manufacturer, and we'll leave it at that. (Wink, wink) It was all on the monster's hands, and the duelist would discover it and be left in a world of wonder, but hey. That's the miracle of children.

And so, even though he wasn't her father by creation, Mahado loved Rin dearly. Truth be told, he had been a bit skeptical when Kagome had dropped this on him, causing him to fear whether or not he could be a father at the moment.

That all changed when he held her once. Yes, he held her only once and his heart melted into a puddle of affectionate goo for the little spellcaster.

Rin had fallen asleep on the couch, snoozing innocently on Kagome's breasts, with her thumb held to her lips in childlike behavior. Rin was still a mere baby in the Duel Monster world, and she would be for a while, as Duel Monster lifespan were never-ending which meant the childhood for them were more than tripled than that of a human offspring.

However precious it might of been watching as his mate slept with her claimed child, as he had yet to completely claim her for his own, Mahado desired her company in their bed and the only way to do so was to remove the child from her.

So he did.

All previous thoughts vanished when doe brown eyes opened to stare at him in utter innocence.

It was safe to say that it was in that very moment that he had fallen in love, like a new parent holding their newborn infant for the first time, with the child.

Mahado snapped from his thoughts when a tiny hand curled around three of his fingers (seeing as that was all she could hold onto) as Rin bounced up and down in excitement.

"What is with you, Rin?" Mahado chuckled when she tried to tug him forward, only for her to slip and slid in the dirt when his weight wouldn't budge.

"I wanna play hide-n-seek like Mama does, but you said she doesn't feel good." Rin pouted, "Mana's busy, Tom's trying to find a way to blow up the old well, so that leaves you!"

At the mention of Tom, Mahado did a double-take. "What did you just say?"

"Tom is trying to blow up the old well." Rin stated in a obvious tone. "You can't say that you're honestly shocked. I mean, this is Tom we're talking about."

Mahado sighed, deciding to leave the red magician be. Hey, maybe he would hurt himself and learn not to do it again, or maybe he would hurt himself and try again.

...

... Or maybe he could get carried off by a gigantic bird creature, _again_, and not return for a few weeks.

Yes, let's hope for that one, as the outcome is always comedic, especially when he returns covered in scratches and matted hair and missing armor.

"... You're hoping Tom get's carried off by a monster again, aren't you Papa?" Rin giggled when he nodded somewhat guiltily. "Come on, I wanna play!"

He humored the child as he followed her to the light area of trees at the start of the forest. He covered his eyes with his hands and turned around slightly, counting out loud as he had seen Kagome do many a times when playing with Rin under his supervision. He heard leaves crunch and twigs snap and Rin took off to hide, as she loved to hide more than so seek. (Rin was no natural hunter, not many female spellcasters were as it was.)

Mahado counted to thirty-five, the previously decided number, before turning and tapping his chin. Instantly he knew where she was hiding, but he decided to humor her like Kagome would.

He went seeking, drawing it out by looking in bushes that were too small and under rocks while feigning surprise (Again, mimicking how Kagome would play), hearing Rin stifle her giggles. Once searching a good while, he sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Where oh where could my little girl be?" He hummed and tapped his foot, "I know she dare not hide in a tree, because she can't climb, but I've checked everywhere..." Once again, he heard her giggle and his lips quirked upwards.

"Surely she's not been behind me all along, hm?"

At instant, her giggles stopped and he turned to eye the thick trunk tree, Rin's hiding place.

"Perhaps she hides behind this, fore it is way larger than her."

Mahado crept towards the tree, light feet making no sound, before he slowly peeked around the trunk to spot Rin sitting on the ground.

"I've found you~" He sung lightly, scooping her into his arms and hoisting her high. A high pitched squeal fell from her lips as he tossed her up and caught her, swinging her over his shoulder to carry her.

"You need to play more often," Rin huffed and gripped him around his neck tightly. "Mama's better than you at this game."

"Oh?" Mahado chuckled and tossed her into the air again, hearing her squeal once more. "Can she do that to you?"

"No." Rin giggled when he caught her protectively in his arms and blew a raspberry against her cheek. As he headed back to their house, a loud explosion was heard.

Followed by a panicked scream and a loud "caw" of a bird creature.

Mahado looked up to spot a giant monstrosity of a bird carrying Tom by his shoulder armor.

He laughed, cradling Rin to his chest so she wouldn't see when Tom flicked him off.

He'd give it a week before Tom would return. But Mahado forgot about him when he returned to his home to spot Kagome laying stretched out on the wide porch and soaking up the sun in bliss. She appeared a bit different. Something was off...

Kagome saw him and stood up, encouraging him to follow her inside. He did and gently set Rin down on the couch, handing her a few crayons and a pad of paper for her to draw as she normally did, before following his mate into the dining room.

Kagome sat in a chair and motioned for him to take the chair next to her's. After removing his armor, hanging it up on the coat rack, Mahado did so.

He placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "What is it, my love?"

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip, folding her hands in her lap in nervousness. Her eyes lit up, finding a way to change what she was going to say. "Was that Tom that I saw getting carried off by the bird?"

Mahado nodded. "We're both aware he's not too smart at moments, now what is wrong?"

He didn't like the way she looked so uneasy.

Kagome waved it off, standing quickly. "I-I'm fine. It's nothing, don't worry."

Before she could move, he took her by her wrist, tugging her to look her in the eyes. "Do not lie to me, Kagome." Was she still ill, and was it affecting her negatively?

Kagome huffed and gently snatched her wrist from his grip so she could fold her arms over her chest, looking away from him. "... ... ..."

Mahado had excellent hearing, it was one of his heightened senses, but he failed to catch a single word that she had said. He cocked his head to the side and leaned closer. "Repeat that please, your voice is too soft."

Surely no one was bothering her.

He would (and was more than able) to take care of that, if it were the case.

"I think ... ..."

It was a bit better, but her voice went silent at the end. He sighed and took her by the shoulders.

"Please. Speak. Up. Love." He nuzzled her cheek affectionately, giving her assurance that she could tell him what she needed.

Kagome sighed and looked at the ground. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and blurted out, "I think I'm pregnant."

She was met with silence, and a saddened feeling rushed through her.

"It's just that I feel really different and not to mention I've had nausea for the past couple weeks," Kagome tried to defend her idea when he didn't answer to her abrupt statement. "I've been eating more, and surely you've noticed that I've tried to build our bed into a nursing nest nearly all last week. It's like I've been hording pillows and blankets, Mahado!"

A nursing nest was exactly what it sounded like. It was a bed, or whatever, that the new mother would stay in with her infant until she allowed others in. She wouldn't leave the nest until she was ready, as a newly mother Duel Monster was a ferocious creature. They consisted of pillows, blankets, food and water (added later for when she nurses after birth), and sometimes flowers and oil bottles for relaxation and when hormones starting becoming wild.

"Not to mention the weight I've put on and the cravings and sensitivity." Kagome sighed and her eyes watered when he still didn't respond. He did, however, look a bit pale and his nose would twitch every now and again.

If she was pregnant, she was already a good bit into it and she would be showing soon. (Duel Monster pregnancies were shorter than humans.)

Kagome took a step towards Mahado, waving her hand in front of his face, frowning when he caught her hand and put it down. He then sat down and stared at her slightly exposed stomach.

Kagome stood, shuffling from foot to foot, about to dart from the room and lock herself in a empty one. Before she could do so, he tugged her into his lap, placing tender kisses to the back of her head.

He could deal with having their bed turned into a nursing nest for her.

He heard her giggle and felt her squirm in his arms when he began to nip and kiss the back of her neck, blowing her hair out of his way.

Indeed, she was pregnant, the smell of him and her mingled resided deep inside her. After he had caught the scent, he couldn't get rid of it, the sweet and spicy aroma drawing and commanding his attention easily.

However, this wouldn't be maternal bliss for anyone. The serene phase was almost over. It usually lasted only three weeks.

Next was the vicious phase, which would last for five weeks.

Then would be the hormonal phase, which lasted for, roughly, eight weeks.

Last would be the nesting phase, which lasted until two to three weeks after she gave birth.

He had a feeling that the hormonal phase would be his favorite out of the four, fore the hormones primarily fell with sexual tension and desired tenderness to be dealt to her.

The vicious phase however, Mahado shivered at the thought.

No one was safe, except Rin. Children were always safe in the vicious phase.

Kagome stood up and bent to kiss him in joy, draping her arms lazily over his shoulders. Mahado smirked and kissed her back, tugging her back onto his lap. She willingly complied and straddled him.

"So, what do you two want for dinner-?" Mana asked as she walked into the kitchen, finally arriving home. Her mouth fell open at the sight and she quickly threw an oven mitt at the two. "You two have a room! Go mate in there." Mana grumbled. "I still can't sit on the couch knowing you screwed each other there."

Mahado didn't have a response. All he did was flick the girl off before pulling Kagome down harder on his lap.

Mana gagged loudly when she heard Kagome's muffled squeal of pleasure.

"Gross, guys." She sighed, "We eat there."

Her response was a wanton moan from Kagome. She groaned and quickly left the dining room. Mana went to get Rin and leave the house.

"Lets go see Tom." Mana suggested.

"But Tom got carried off by a bird creature again." Rin explained.

"_What_!?"

* * *

><p>H.M.: Sorry, this went on for a while, but happy early Father's Day! Mahado's gonna be a new father again.<p>

As for the ending, I had to. xD Poor Mana, those two are ruining the places that are safe for her to sit in.

Tom might be back in the next one, and he might not be. Until he returns, he'll be with the bird creature that carried him away, however the first time it happened is another story all together.

The next update should have the much anticipated Sesshoumaru introduced.

I hope you enjoyed!

Please  
>Review&amp;Favorite&amp;Follow<br>Thanks~


	7. B is for Bad Moods

H.M.: Enter Sesshoumaru~ Hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>B is for Bad Moods.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning Kagome woke up, she just knew it was going to be a bad day. She stood up, throwing the covers to the side of the bed, and moved slowly out of the room.<p>

After she had left, Mahado picked up his head from under blankets and gave a sigh of relief. Thank god she overlooked him today.

Kagome made her way down the stairs, an irritable scowl painted on her lips until she made it into the kitchen. She spotted Rin sitting at the table and coloring happily. At instant, a joyful smile overtook Kagome's features as she flounced over to the little girl.

"What do you want for breakfast, Rin?" Kagome called out over her shoulder as she looked through the fridge. "I'm thinking some french toast and juice, how about you?"

Rin set down her crayons before nodding slowly. "That's fine, Mama."

The moment Rin said that, Kagome felt a surge of joy go through her and she quickly rushed over to Rin to hug her tightly. Kagome kissed the young girl on her forehead before backing away. Without saying a word, Kagome headed back over to the counter and began to cook breakfast.

Once she had finished cooking, three plates stacked with french toast, she took two more smaller plates and set two pieces on one for Rin and set it on the table before her. She then fixed herself a plate, putting several pieces of french toast on the plate, before heading to the table and sitting down across from Rin. She fixed them both a glass of orange juice and looked around.

Were Mana and Mahado still asleep? Kagome shrugged. They'd wake up sooner or later and eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>By later noon, Kagome had the sinking suspicion that Mahado was avoiding her. That thought made her angry enough to destroy a tree with her magic. The tree caught on fire and she watched it burn with a pleased smirk.<p>

He wouldn't avoid her forever.

She didn't care if Mana avoided her, but if Mahado was doing so that drew the line.

Kagome lightly rubbed her swelling stomach, blinking back a few tears. Why was Mahado avoiding her? A fit of anger over took her and Kagome picked up a rock and threw it hard into the woods with an irritated scream. It hit someone, clearly, if the fierce growl answered her scream.

"Priestess, you will refrain from throwing things at This One."

Kagome snorted and turned around. "Shut up Sesshoumaru." She came to a halt for a minute before whirling back around in surprise. "Sesshoumaru!?"

He nodded in response, watching her in irritation. "Maybe you can shed some light as to where I am."

Kagome looked at him before rolling her eyes and doubling over in laughter. Who would show up next? Inuyasha?

"I'll put it this way," Kagome began, wiping tears from her eyes, "You've become a gaming piece. So have fun."

"Gaming piece?" Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow. "Surely you are mistaken, Miko."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, finally feeling Mahado coming closer to where the two stood. "Believe what you want, fluffy, but its true."

"How?"

"I don't have a clue." Kagome snapped and turned to see Mahado standing beside the pile of ashes that used to be a tree. "Oh! Its nice to finally see you today!"

Mahado winced at the irritated sarcasm in her voice. "I figured it would be best for you to stay on your own if you are angry." She spotted Rin clinging to his hand and a smile took to Kagome's face.

She ran to her and picked her up and held her tight. "Oh, Rin I love you so much!"

Rin giggled loudly before she saw Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you're here!"

Kagome unwillingly placed Rin on her feet and let her run to hug Sesshoumaru's leg tightly.

"Rin's missed you so much!"

Sesshoumaru placed a hand to Rin's shoulder, glancing in confusion at the hat adorning her head. "I'm glad to see you are okay, Rin."

Rin smiled and held him tighter. "Rin has a mama and papa here. Rin's happier that you're here now, though."

Sesshoumaru looked up to eye Kagome and the male slowly reaching to touch her. It was obvious that the mother role had been filled by Kagome, and the father role had been taken up by her mate.

"Are you happy with them, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, kneeling so he could look her in the eyes.

Rin smiled and nodded happily. "Mama and Papa love Rin a lot, and Rin loves them."

Sesshoumaru smiled, a small rare sight, and nodded slowly. "Very well then. You may stay with them if you wish."

"You'll stay though, right?" She asked instantly, fearing that he would leave her behind.

He shook his head. "If you wish for me to stay, then I shall."

Rin smiled brighter before running over to Mahado. He picked her up, cringing back slightly when Kagome snatched her from his arms and started to walk off. A second later, he followed close behind her.

Sesshoumaru watched the entire interaction, puzzled at the behavior. He ignored it and followed at a distance. He'd have to get used to where he was now living.

It seemed like a decent place.

* * *

><p>H.M.: Done~ Sesshoumaru is staying because Rin wants him to, how sweet. c: Sesshoumaru and Mahado, maybe they'll get along, or maybe not...<p>

I hope you enjoyed~ Anyone have someone they wish to see join in now? I'm still taking requests. However, I think that either Shippo or Sango will be next.

Please review&favorite&follow.

Thanks~


End file.
